The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Anigozanthos hybrid, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘Ramboramp’. Its market class is that of an ornamental plant. ‘Ramboramp’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
The Anigozanthos hybrid variety ‘Ramboramp’ was the result of a seedling selection of an unnamed Anigozanthos hybrid believed to be Anigozanthos humilis×Anigozanthos flavidus in 2006 in Tuggerah, New South Wales, Australia. ‘Ramboramp’ was identified as a single seedling from a group of seedlings planted to a landscape from discarded progeny from a breeding program conducted in 2002 at Tuggerah, New South Wales, Australia. ‘Ramboramp’ was observed to have desirable traits including strong performance in the landscape, long flowering season, large flower size and tolerance to typical diseases of Anigozanthos. The inventive variety was finally selected in July 2006 based on its unique traits. ‘Ramboramp’ was isolated and subsequently propagated in vitro during 2006 through 2008. Resultant plants were tested in 14 cm pots and in ground during 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by in vitro propagation of micro-plants since 2007 in Tuggerah, New South Wales, Australia has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.